Halo Wars: The Transgalactic Wars
by Chosha 117
Summary: The Firing of the new Halo along with radiation from the Dawn's slipspace drive, caused a new portal to open to another galaxy far far away, throwing the Chief and the others into another war. Meeting new allies, and new enemies. MC117/? Ana/Pad Ahs/OC On Hiatus due to reasons listed on profile.
1. Prologue59 Years

Mp: Konnichiwa minna. Boku wa xxNeo MaNgA p3rSoNxx desu. Soshite, shiyumi wa Kakukoto desu

Hello everyone. I'm xxNeo MaNgA p3rSoNxx. Also my hobby is to write Stories.

Mp: Hello I'm a fledgling author here to write a version of what most likely isn't going to happening after the legendary ending of the end of Halo 3, but something that could happen. This is my fourth Fanfiction, and I hope everyone gives me a chance. I kinda got this idea while reading, Halo: Finishing the Fight. But this, as you probably already know, by the quickie sum, the fic isn't stranded on one planet, nor is the enemy fighting with swords. But do not get me wrong, Red Mage 04's fic is an awesome fic, and I admit myself that I can't stop reading it, even though I'm not all that into Orcs, and all that other stuff.

Anyways please give this fic a chance and enjoy.

Also, please note that this fic is taking the place of Galactic Problems Again, said fic is on hold for the moment, for tech problems.

Disclaimer: I Do not own halo, or Star Wars. They are owned by Bungie and Lucas Arts respectively. Though I am saddened by the end of Bungie's role in Halo, but I can't wait for their next big game.

* * *

**Prologue- 59 Years**

27 years, from Harvest, to the Ark.

A 27 year long genocide, that lasted from 2525 to December 29th, 2552.

During those 27 years a collective of alien species, bonded by false religion, enacted mass murder on the Human race.

From Harvest to the Ark.

Many worlds glassed, their inhabitants and defenders brutally murdered.

Even with heroes and leaders like Spartan John-117, Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson, Fleet Admiral Lord Terrance Hood, and many many others. Humanity was pushed back time and time again.

Then finally December 29th, 2552, the Human-Covenant war was officially over.

With every outer colony and many inner colonies glassed and inhabitable equaling out to around 200 planets. Along with billions of human lives lost. Humanity began to rebuild.

Though they had some help, from the Sangheili of all people. Not long before the end of the war, the Sangheili found out the truth about the Halo rings, the truth about their great journey, and the lies of their Prophets. In turn they made a quick alliance with the UNSC, and brought an end to the Covenant.

Though the relationship between the Covenant Separatists and the Humans treads on thin ice, tension slowly dissolves as the Sangheili and the rest of the Separatist aid Humanity in their recovery. Even further when Separatist forces protect civilians and scientist, returning to ruined worlds to re-terraform them, from remaining Covenant Loyalist time and again.

After many years and a final bloody battle, the Loyalist Covenant retreat behind their borders in 2577.

By 2581, the UNSC Super Carrier _Sol_ is completed, marking Home Fleets return to full strength, under the command of Fleet Admiral Marcus Harper, son of the Fleet Admiral Gerald Harper who gave his life in the defense of Earth during the Human-Covenant war.

At a whopping 21 kilometers, the Super Carrier _Sol_ is the largest ship in the UNSC Fleet. Equipped with revolutionary shielding and advanced weapons, along with hundreds of spacecraft, such as the YSS-1170E Super Sabre and the HI-TL3 Katana interceptor, and a massive complement of ground units, the _Sol_ and the rest of Home Fleet is tasked with defending the Sol system.

Reach is made habitable again in 2589, and many lower sections of CASTLE base are found to be still intact. Doctor Catherine Halsey along with Chief Mendez and many Spartans arrive back in UNSC controlled Space in a captured Forerunner vessel, along with many other technologies.

The UNSC and the Separatist, now named the Allied Congregation of Species, form the Guardian Alliance in 2591.

Then UNSC is deemed back to pre-war strength in 2593.

In the year 2601, the portal in Africa is reactivated, and a small naval battle group is sent through to check for Flood, suvivors, or empty space.

Almost thirty minutes later, a message is sent back.

GUARDIAN ALLIANCE PRIORITY MESSAGE

FROM: THE FLAG SHIP _UPPER HAND_ SMART AI AMABEL

TO: GA HIGH COMMAND

DATE: 5/2/2601 GA MILITARY CALENDER

SUBJECT: ARK

/START FILE/

At approximately 1200 hours, the _Ark Battle group_ arrived over the Forerunner artifact known as the Ark.

No sigh of any Flood, not even a spore.

Scans show that the structure is almost completely devoid of any and all life infact, with major sections of damage. Though it seems some pockets of green are starting to pop up again, suggesting the structure was designed to continue to support life even if a ring is activated at close range.

The most notable thing to mention though is a massive rupture in space similar to a Slipspace event like the one made by the artifact on Earth.

Calculations show it is roughly the size of the Portal, though it seems to be closing at a rate of fifteen centimeters per year.

Also, there are no sign of the ship _Foreward unto Dawn_, or personnel left behind. It is likely they were pulled into the Slipspace event.

Suggest immediate research done on the event, along with where it goes and how to keep it open.

/END/

Immediately after, orders are set out to colonize the Ark and begin using a section as a foreword base to study the event.

By 2607, the Ark is mostly terraformed and rebuilt to the best of humanities abilities, and a structure similar to the Forerunner artifact on Earth, begins construction to stabilize and control the rupture.

The Museum of Humanity is completed in 2610. With statues of the wars heroes, namely MCPO Spartan John-117, and the Arbiter Thel Vadam, along with around a hundred others.

On November 7th 2611 the Slipspace control structure is completed, and the first drones are sent through, sending signals back in only two minutes. Calculations put them in a galaxy roughly one million light years away from the Ark.

Moments later, the drones pick up a signal of a UNSC frigate.

The _Dawn_ has been found.

A fleet of thirty ships is organized and given simple orders. "Go through that portal, find that ship, and if possible, bring home Humanities heroes".

* * *

TIME: 0800 hours, September 3, 2611 UNSC Military Calendar /

LOCATION: Aboard UNSC Frigate _Foreward unto Dawn_/

Unknown location/

The _Dawn_ had been drifting for 59 years. Her inhabitants had been either in cryo stasis, or stand by in the single Smart AI's case. With one dumb AI to keep the ship in working order, and another to 'wake' Cortana if needed.

Currently, that second one was finally fulfilling it's purpose, for the ship was currently in a situation where she was needed.

As Cortana 'woke', she did a full self system check, learning that she'd only lost a year of operational life in her standby mode, leaving her with five.

'Now then', she thought, 'what's so important that I had to wake up'.

She powered up the Dawn, then used the scanners to search the immediate area.

And she found it,' so that's the problem, approximately 273 kilometers off the _Dawn's_ bow', she thought of her options for a millionth of a second. 'Well, guess I should defrost everyone'

Moments later, the first seal of many cryo pods popped, and a human female hand popped out, her UNSC neural lace reading Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes.

She rubbed the back of her head and stretched momentarily, quickly grabbing her side, where circular scars made from brute spiker weapons, spasmed in phantom pain. She then proceeded to head to her locker to put on her Naval officers uniform. In cryo the user has to be completely naked, for if clothes are left on the user will develop a condition called 'freezer burn'. It's rather painful leaving said user temporarily uncomfortable.

"Cortana", she spoke calmly, "SITREP".

In the middle of the cryo room Cortana's blueish purple avatar appeared on one of the ships many hologram pedestals.

"Right", she began,"approximately eight minutes ago I was awakened, seconds later I brought up the _Dawn's_ scanners to see what the reason was. At two hundred and seventy three kilometers off the ship's bow, I found a vessel exactly one hundred and fifteen meters in length, and unknown origin".

Miranda's eyebrows rose as she finished with the last button, then began to walk towards the bridge as she heard the seals on other pods pop, "can we make any communication with it".

Cortana shook her head, "communications are damaged, on top of that, the ship is hurtling towards a planet with heavy damage, it's possible it was in a recent fight. At it's current speed it will enter the planet's atmosphere in two minutes."

"Any chance of us being able to help?", the commander asked.

"Nope, the Dawn's engines are fried, repairable, but it'll take some time. There is some good news though", the AI replied as Miranda reached the bridge.

Said female quirked an eyebrow in amusement, "and that would be".

"We're finally going to make planet fall, exactly seven minutes after the unknown contact. Then we can see what we can do about our situation, and if we can make contact with the other ship. Atmosphere is breathable and scanners show a small concentration of possible intelligent life fifteen kilometers from our landing point", Cortana answered. In front of them the other ship entered the planet's atmosphere, and the orange fire of friction began to burn around it.

Behind Miranda the door to the bridge opened, admitting Sergeant Major A. J. Johnson and Master Chief Spartan John-117.

Miranda smiled and waved at the two, Cortana put her hands on her hips, "nice to see your up, did you both have a nice nap", the advanced construct said.

Johnson smirked, "oh yeah, got plenty of beauty sleep, but I don't think I'm ever going to get used to being in that freezer".

"Where are the others", the Commander inquired.

"They're coming, the Arbiter was trying to work out some kinks, he and the others didn't seem to like the pods to much", the Spartan told her.

Johnson walked to the front of the bridge and whistled as he looked at the planet in front of the Dawn, "what a lovely ball-a-dirt".

Miranda smirked as she turned to look at it also from her captains chair, "glad you like it, we're about to be its newest residents".

* * *

All right so I wrote this entire thing on my iPhone, and let me tell you it wasn't easy, but I got it done. When I uploaded it to a library computer I checked over it and edited some things, hopefully there weren't to many mistakes.

My computer is broken and I'm currently waiting for the new one, when I get it hopefully I'll be able to update faster.

Well, hope everyone liked it so far, and review if you want thank you.

Signed

xxNeo MaNgA p3rSoNxx


	2. Ch I Contact

Mp: Konnichiwa minna. Boku wa xxNeo MaNgA p3rSoNxx desu. Soshite, shiyumi wa Kakukoto desu

Hello everyone. I'm xxNeo MaNgA p3rSoNxx. Also my hobby is to write Stories.

Mp: hey again, I'm back with ch. 2. Once again written on my iPhone. Hope everyone likes it, and enjoy.

* * *

**Please note everyone that this area will now be for answering any questions any one has.**

To: **Jacob**  
Hi and thank you for your review. Now then to your questions.

Q.1 Is the ship that is crashing suppose to be the Spirt of Fire from Halo  
Wars?  
(A.) No, for now the only way I can answer is by saying that the Spirit of Fire was 2.5 kilometers long. The ship on the other hand was -"I found a vessel exactly one hundred and fifteen meters"- Cortana: prologue- making the vessel a Republic Consular-class cruiser. Sorry I cant say more right now, but I promise you'll find out more about it in this chapter and the next.

Q.2 What alien species are with the Confederation of species, like the grunts,  
hunters, engineers, jackals, drones, brutes, and skirmishers?

(A.) Well I see nothing wrong with giving a full answer to this one, so, here it is. Hunters(Mgelekgolo), Grunts(Unggoy), Engineers(Huragok), and of course the Elites(Sangheili). The rest unfortunately remained with the Loyalist, they will be playing a part in this fic also, though I'm not 100 percent sure what yet. Something you and the other readers can throw some ideas at me for, if you want.

Q.3 What type of pairing where you thinking for the Master Chief like Chief x  
Aalya Secura or Chief x Miranda Keys or whatever?

(A) Well pairings are set except the chief, he's an enigma in that world. I wanted to set him up with Cortana, but theres no way I could realistically get her a body without introducing the Yuuzhan Vong and their bio tech. So this is another thing you and the other readers can throw some ideas at me for. If anyone can find a way for me to get Cortana a body without the Vong, then that's good too. The other pairing so far are OC/Ahsoka and Anakin/Padme.

Q.4 Would the Confederation of Species also be called the CS or the CoS that  
might cause some confusion with the Star Wars Confederation

(A) Hmmm that is a good point, a point that I sadly didn't see because most of the ideas for this fic were carried over from what I was going to do for my other one Galactic Problems Again. Which involved the Vong in place of the CIS. As such I have changed the name slightly to avoid confusion. Thank you for bring this up to me.

Q.5 Who is the Confederation of Species going to fight, the republic or the  
cis?  
(A) Sorry, the answer is a main plot element. But I promise it will be answered in due time. Same goes for your question about Spartan IV's, sorry.

I also agree with your thoughts on the UNSC, they are getting a wee bit of a power boost, as you can see from the little taste about the UNSC Super Carrier Sol in the Prologue.

-'At a whopping 21 kilometers, the Super Carrier Sol is the largest ship in the UNSC Fleet. Equipped with revolutionary shielding and advanced weapons, along with hundreds of spacecraft, such as the YSS-1170E Super Sabre and the HI-TL3 Katana interceptor, and a massive complement of ground units'-Prologue

Just a note for anyone about the size 21 kilometers is longer than an Executor class Super Star Destroyer, or Star Dreadnought, which is 19 kilometers.

To: **DKrumpp007FTW**

Thank you for the review, one of the main reasons I started writing on this site was to practice and get better for future works of my own. I also agree that constructive criticism is better than 'good job update soon'. I'll do my best to increase my quality in the future, and feel free to go 'grammar-Nazi' (Lolz) on me in the future if you want. One can't improve if they aren't told of their mistakes. Once again, I thank you.

* * *

_**Poll review question:**_ Who should the chief be paired with, if Cortana, please throw in any idea, that doesn't involve the Yuuzhan Vong, on how she gets a body. She's who I wanted to put him with, but I could think of no realistic way to give her a body, that doesn't involve the vong's bio tech.

Disclaimer: I Do not own halo, or Star Wars. They are owned by Bungie and Lucas Arts respectively.

Now then please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter I. Contact**

TIME: 0823 hours, September 3, 2611 UNSC Military Calendar /

LOCATION: Aboard UNSC Frigate _Forward unto Dawn_/

Unknown Planet/

The _Dawn_ had hit the ground hard, an entire section of her lower frontal armor was sheared off by it's union with the ground.

Around the ship was a vast land of tall greenish brown grass. Off in the distance one could see massive trees as tall as skyscrapers, to the west a small leafy rainforest was visible, and n the sky, one orange star could be seen not far from the horizon, bathing the planet in light.

Miranda made a face as she fought through the minor pain the crash caused, "everyone, report!"

"Green", Spartan-117 said still gripping a hold in an iron grip, armor locked.

"Yeah, I'm good", Johnson told her as he stood rubbing his arm, a shallow scape on his right cheek.

"Everyone is fine back here in the cryo room", the Arbiter spoke through the comm's.

"Minor damage to the armor on the front, but structural integrity held. Shutting down the main reactor, we've lost one auto-cannon, and sensors are functioning." Cortana spoke from the communication grid. "Damage to the landing area is catastrophic, but we've landed in the intended area".

Miranda nodded as she took in the information, then began to formulate a plan of action, "Chief, you and Johnson attempt to make contact with the inhabitants of the other vessel. With any luck we'll be able to find a way off this planet, and then see if we can get a message to the UNSC."

The Spartan and Sergeant saluted and left to their task.

She then got the Arbiter on the the comm.

"Ma'am?", his voice said back.

"Thel, I need you and some the others to set up a defensive perimeter. I don't want to take any chances with this situation."

"Understood, we'll head out immediately", he finished

Finally she turned to the view port.

"Cortana, let's see what we can do about the _Dawn_."

TIME: 0909 hours, September 3, 2611 UNSC Military Calendar /

LOCATION: Aboard UNSC Frigate _Foreward unto Dawn-_ hangar/

Unknown planet/

The Chief floored the accelerator of the Warthog, causing it to speed from it's docking platform, race across the floor of the hangar, and finally fly from the open bay on the back side of the Frigate.

From the passenger seat beside him, Johnson with BR-55 in hand, let out a loud whoop. He was wearing his black ODST full body armor, and helmet with faceplate on.

"So Chief", the ODST commander said once the hog was flying across flat ground, " where we headed".

"The other ship's last known coordinates were grid thirty-two-by-fifty-six. We'll head that way and determine if they're possible friendlies, or hostiles", the Spartan responded as they flew over a small incline, gaining some air.

"Well, for their sake Chief", Johnson said as he pulled the bolt on his rifle back, "they better hope they aren't hostile", he let the bolt go and it slammed against it's resting point with a metallic clack.

TIME: 0834 hours, September 3, 2611 UNSC Military Calendar /

LOCATION: Aboard UNSC Frigate _Forward unto Dawn_ -Cryo bay/

Unknown planet/

In his many years of life, being stranded on an unknown planet was a new situation for Thel Vadam. He'd certainly stranded others on planets before, it being the third highest act of punishment for a dishonored Covenant warrior. But this was certainly new for him.

He turned and observed the other occupants of the room. Two Sangheili special operations, five Unggoy also Spec. Ops., four human ODSTs, and two human pilots. The only survivors left of the Handful that stayed behind, after the rest either died at the hands of the Loyalist and the Flood, or made it back to the Humans home world on the Assault Carrier Shadow of Intent.

He waited for them all to be back in their armor, and stretch a little, then he addressed them.

"Soldiers of the Separatist Covenant , and UNSC, the commander has given us orders to set up a defensive perimeter for this ship. So, we will follow her orders to the best of our abilities."

The Arbiter saw hesitance in the ODSTs eyes, and how could he blame them, it would be hard for a person to trust a member of a species that just committed mass genocide on their own. Not to mention the humans shock troops were a hot headed bunch, you had to be to drop from orbit in that coffin of theirs. But he knew that in this situation, they would put those feeling aside for now to survive, though it would be a long, bumpy road to forgiveness.

TIME: 0941 hours, September 3, 2611 UNSC Military Calendar /

LOCATION: Aboard UNSC M12 "Warthog" Force Application Vehicle LRV Variant/

Unknown planet/

The Master Chief and Sergeant Major had covered ample ground using the Warthog. Showing the reason it was so well favored in the UNSC.

Johnson chuckled from the passenger seat.

The Chief glanced at him, "What is it?"

The ODST commander chuckled one more time before answering.

"Just remembering something from the Marine handbook. It said, 'The Warthog is as much a part of the UNSC as boots, guns, and tasteless coffee'", the Sergeant said with a smirk, "We sure do have some bad coffee."

The Spartan would never admit it out loud, but deep down a part of him was screaming in agreement.

"Just another two and a half kilometers to the unknowns position, prepare yourself", John finally said.

Johnson nodded at the Spartan once while sweeping his field of vision out over the grasslands before him.

"Right Chief, ready for anything."

Seconds after that last word left the Sergeant's tongue, four red blips popped up on the soldiers motion trackers, two on each side.

"Four contacts, moving in tandem with the Warthog, Cortana, can you see them."

The Spartan spoke with a calm, almost emotionless voice as he spoke into his communicator connecting him to the _Dawn_.

"On it", the AI's voice spoke back.

Hundreds of meters up floated a metallic grey almost disc shaped object, no larger than a meter and a half in diameter. Utilizing a reverse engineered anti-grav device, derived from the few remains of covenant technology that the egg heads back in Reserch and Development could get their greedy little hands on, and sporting the same micro fusion reactor of the MJOLNIR MK. V armor, making the UAV one of the quietest and advanced unmanned observation vehicles ever made by human hands. On the sides were two self sealing doors covering compartments capable of housing a vast array of munitions, from a simple 'dumb' unguided drop bomb, to guided tactical nuclear missiles. Then on the under side, mounted smack in the middle was a M62e Grindel/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle Aircraft Variant. Finally, located on the front and rear of the craft were two MK. 3HD9 High Resolution observation/targeting cameras, currently watching the area around it's circumference.

The camera on the from aimed itself at Spartan-117's Warthog, and zoomed in a magnification of 100x. Treating Cortana to a highly detailed view of four predator wolf/bird type organisms around 2 meters long, and a little over a meter high.

'Well that's interesting', she thought.

Back on the ground the Chief could hear her through the speakers in his helmet.

"John, I see four wolfish bird organisms, about the size of that Warthog, the have a body like a wolf, but a beak like a bird, also X-ray shows sets of razor sharp predator teeth. They're in pack formation, and I see another two at five hundred eighty point five six zero meters waiting in ambush."

The Spartan quirked an eyebrow, 'Non-sentient's capable of advanced pack level hunting. Though against the wrong target. They probably think that with their size and numbers we'll be easy prey.' "Understood", he said aloud to her. He then switched to his suits external speakers.

"Johnson, two hostiles, six hundred meters to our front, take them."

Johnson smirked as he turned around to grab something from the back.

"Gotcha Chief, Sheila's been waitin' for some showtime", he finally extracted a SRS 99C-S2 Anti-Matériel B Sniper Rifle, leaving his BR-55 in the back of the Warthog. "I'll be happy to oblige her and her fourteen point five millimeters of fun."

The ODST put his left foot on the dashboard and right foot on the front of the seat. He then lifted himself up, and put his lower back to the seat head rest. Finally he unlatched the bipod on the rifle and put it atop the vehicle frame holding the front windshield. Aiming the rifle forward, he brought the scope out to half a click using the Infrared setting. His trigger finger hovered over the trigger as he practiced going from one target to the other, then he committed.

It was over as fast as it began, in two seconds the soldier fired one shot, switched, and fired another. A half a second later, two avian like heads ceased to exist, disappearing in a mass of blood, flesh, and grey matter.

Around the 'Hog', three of the alien animals ran in fright from the mighty booms that the rifle produced, while the last decided to attack the noise. It jumped at the vehicle from the left, it's powerful legs bringing it in at a trajectory towards the Chief.

It was the last mistake it would make.

Faster that the eye could see, the Spartan Super Soldier ripped a M6G Personal Defense Weapon System off his left thigh, aimed it, and fired, in half a second, without looking up from his driving.

Needless to say, the the power of the 12.7 mm armor piercing, high explosive, .50 caliber magnum round flew from it's barrel, and stopped the beast in flight dropping it to the ground dead.

The Warthog and it's passengers continued on as if it was a normal drive through the the country side.

"Crafty you two", Cortana spoke over the comm.

Johnson chuckled as he replaced the rifle, once again bringing his BR-55 to bear.

"As I said before, I know what the ladies like, and apparently, now so does the Chief."

From the camera of the UAV, Cortana watched their progress. The O/A-390S 'Reaper' Unmanned Aerial observation and kill platform was easily able to keep up with the speedy warthog.

She began to pan the camera to search ahead of the two. At five hundred meters was a large incline, and just past it was a small valley. But it was what was in the valley that caught her attention. She opened a link to the Chief.

"John, I'm picking up a large gathering of lifeforms at half a click. It's most likely the life we picked up from orbit."

"Chief I think it's best we make contact with them, and then the others later, they could be of help", Commander Keyes told him over the comm.

The Spartan changed his course slightly, still heading at max Spartan speed.

"Understood, course corrected, ETA in five."

TIME: 0922 hours, September 3, 2611 UNSC Military Calendar /

LOCATION: Aboard UNSC Frigate _Forward unto Dawn_- Ship Perimeter/

Unknown planet/

The Arbiter nodded as he inspected the ships ground fortifications. On the portside Usze Taham was set up on the top of the ship with his personalized particle beam rifle. Down on the ground ODSTs Corporal Jacob 'Gunny' Clemens and Private first class Jimmy 'Blast' Green, along with Unggoy Special Operations Wayap and Flipyar, were set up in a small dug in fire base. With an assortment of light and heavy machine guns, plasma heavy repeaters and and rocket launchers.

It was mostly mirrored on the other side with Ntho Sraom, Sergeant Mark 'Minute' Joy, Corporal Chad 'Shotty' Blazon, and Spec Ops Unggoy Haynap, Uzaga, and Villup. The Sergeant was in the same position as Usze, but on the Portside, sporting his personalized bolt action anti-matériel rifle. With the others making another small fire base.

The Arbiter himself had a Banshee in waiting, ready to support either side at a moments notice.

Thel thumbed a sensor on his on armor, designed to activate only to his touch, which set up a link to the _Dawn'_s bridge.

"Commander, the perimeter is secured. Even if the Brutes themselves came down upon us, they would not get through, for we would burn and bury they're mongrel hides."

"Excellent, I'm sure I don't have to remind you of vigilance, but here's to hoping, that even stranded on this planet, trouble won't find us", she spoke back.

The Holy Warrior did a Sangheili equivalent of a smirk.

"Were it so easy."

TIME: 0941 hours, September 3, 2611 UNSC Military Calendar /

LOCATION: Unknown planet- edge of valley/

The Spartan and Johnson left the 'Hog' at the bottom of the incline, so as not to spook the people of the village that they were now less then a hundred feet from.

They were mammal, sort of like over sized lemurs. They had two large golden eyes, and were covered in fur, but wore varying types of clothes. They seemed to be able to tuck themselves into a ball and roll along the ground. They also seemed to be a gather type species. Around the little village was an assortment of massive things that resembled acorns, they had holes cut in them to be used as living quarters. At first glance they seemed primitive, but if you looked good enough you could see forms of technology here and there. Suggesting they lived this way by choice.

"This is Spartan-117, making contact with group already present on the planet at the time of our arrival", the Spartan spoke into his comm.

"Understood Chief, linking video package to the _Dawn_. Good luck", Cortana spoke back.

The two warriors of the UNSC moved from the outcropping of rocks that previously hid them. They're weapons down, safeties on.

The sentient's didn't notice them for a moment, but once they did, obvious fear lit up their eyes. Seconds later, when they realized the two figures weren't going to attack them, curiosity took over, and they began to assemble around the two.

Johnson raised his hand, fingers skyward, thumb out, with his pointer and middle fingers together mirrored by his ring and pinky fingers.

"Greetings, we come in peace, take us to your leader!"

But before anything could be said, four figures walked towards them from the other side. One was one of the lemur people, obviously the leader from his air of authority.

The other three were different, almost humanoid in structure, and height.

One was indiscernible, for they were wearing a suit of full body armor. The armor was white with yellow marks. It looked masculine in shape, with a T-shaped black visor helmet. The figure had a yellow padded material around their shoulders, along with a yellow half skit around their hips. In their hands was a rifle like weapon with a large opening on the tip. No ammunition case was visible big enough to hold rounds of it's size, making it a possible DEW, or directed energy weapon.

The other two weren't encumbered in any kind of armor, but were just as much a mystery. Both were of female origin and had sort of fleshy like tails in place of where human hair would be. But certain differences suggested they were of different species. One was blue skinned, while the other was red with white markings. The red one had small almost bony protrusions at the tip of her forehead. Both wore leather like clothing, while the blue one wore a leather head piece that wrapped around her head tails. Most confusing about them was a cylindrical type object attached to their hips, the blue one had two.

Finally the blue one raised a hand in greeting.

"Hello, I'm Jedi Master Aayla Secura, and these two are Commander Bly and Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. We are members of the Galactic Repeublic, who are you."

* * *

OMG, that was a lot to write on a little phone screen.

Thank you all who reviewed and read.

Well, hope everyone liked it so far, and review if you want thank you.

Signed

xxNeo MaNgA p3rSoNxx


End file.
